


youre friends with seven boys and jackson is a one of them but also a douche

by Beibiter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: im drowning in responsibilities and my head hurts like hell





	youre friends with seven boys and jackson is a one of them but also a douche

On the other hand, he's a complete douche. A jerk. An idiot. An idiot who gets hammered every weekend. Absolutely hammered. He comes and goes, leaves as he pleases and flirts with women at every imaginable opportunity, no matter how old they are or where they are from. Yup, he truly fits every criteria of the international playboy as your friends have lovingly dubbed him.

There are many things to despise about Jackson, but as he is dragged behind by a very determined Bae Joohyun you wistfully stare at their interlocked hands. Joohyun, or as she prefers 'Irene', has pale skin and slender fingers, the kind of hand that you would expect in a bracelet commercial or something, while Jackson's hand, like the rest of his body, is tanned and strong and attached to an arms that's even stronger. He works out, plus he has to practice for basketball so he turned really buff during the last few years. Not that he hadn't been muscular before./p>

Jackson gives your group a last smirk, making some of the guys chuckle and you roll your eyes at their reaction, but mostly at Jackson- Yup, definitely at Jackson.

"He's never going to grow up, is he?", Mark, arguably the most responsible one of you, laments jokingly. He, just like Jackson, is incredibly handsome even in his casual attire, not to mention that he's rich and studying law. Girls are flocking to him, but, and that differentiates him from Jackson, he turns them down politely instead of using them for his own selfish desires.

"I don't think so", Yugyeom, the youngest of the group, a tall and fit dancer, jokes back and then turns to you, wiggling his eyebrows. "But what about you and that guy...-Taehyung, right? I heard you went out one a date?"

On cue, all of the guys' heads turn to you. Jinyoung even hollers and you're tempted to throw something at him to get him to shut up.

"Taehyung?", you ask nonchalantly. "Nah, what a lie. We were just partnered for a project that's everything..."

And that's the truth. As good as Taehyung looks, with his striking features and dazzling smile - he's nothing more than an acquaintance. Someone that you have to work with.

"But he does look good", Bambam, the Thai exchange student, throws in and Youngjae, now your new favorite, hits him, giving you an apologetic smile.

Bambam looks at Youngjae with fake outrage, "What? That's a fact."

"Yeah, whatever. Point is that I'm not dating him", you interject before he can make up any ridiculous rumors or speculations.

You look at the boy sitting next to you - trusthworthy and reliable Jaebum and lean your head onto his shoulder, sighing into his thick biceps.

"Are you gonna find a girlfriend, too?", you ask and he laughs. You can feel his arm vibrating.

"I have to finish my degree first. My mom is going to kill me if I have a girlfriend before I have a degree."

Right. Jaebum. The ever filial son.

"And you, Youngjae?"

You speak a bit louder so that the he can hear you. "Anything interesting going on in your love life?"

Said boy blushes like crazy and Jinyoung sees it, hooting again. Gosh.

"Shut up, Jinyoung", you threaten with a laugh before focusing your gaze on Youngjae again. He's visibly embarrassed: his cheeks are fiery-red and even his ears have changed their color. You squint. "What is her name?", you ask, now with genuine interest and you feel Jaebum stiffening at your side. You put your hand on his shoulder.

"Is she pretty? Do I know her?" Questions keep bubbling up, but Youngjae averts your gaze and focuses his eyes on the table instead.

"Wow, guys... Did you know that? Youngjae likes some-"

"Y/n", Mark says with a stern tone. "Stop."

You look up and meet Jinyoung's eyes. They are glassy and red from drinking too much alcohol in too little time, but he looks just as confused as you.

Tilting you head slightly, you turn to Mark. "Why? I mean, isn't it great that Youngjae likes someone? I mean, I'm not asking for her address or anything, right?"

You're not one to admit that you're in the wrong. Youngjae has never reacted like that before, and honestly you have been friends for so long... It's not like you're gonna go to the girl and try to play matchmaker like an embarrassing highschooler.

"Truuuuu", Jinyoung adds in his druken stupor, dragging out the vowel. "I want to know more about Youngjae's crush, too."

You lift your shoulders in a 'see?' gesture, making Mark sigh.

"So, who is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> im drowning in responsibilities and my head hurts like hell


End file.
